


A Hate That Transcends Lifetimes

by lesbianneptune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, more messing around, not to be taken seriously but also kinda to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seiya gets reincarnated, Michiru is thoroughly exasperated and Haruka learns to open her heart up, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hate That Transcends Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/gifts).



“Michiru, I’m home!” Haruka breezed through the front door, kicking it shut with the tip of her foot and humming to herself. Today had been an amazing day, all in all. She’d managed to get off work early, there had been half price cookies at the bakery she’d “accidentally” driven past on her way home (not that they needed the money of course, but Haruka had never quite been able to shake her childhood requirement to find food wherever it came cheap) and her beautiful, flawless wife had been alone all day waiting for her, which meant cuddles. Lots of cuddles. And probably sex too, but primarily cuddles.

Haruka’s evening was going to be absolutely blissful. She could already hear her perfect wife with her perfect giggling coming from the sitting room, where she would be waiting for her on their perfect sofa in their perfect house with her perfect cheap cookies.

“Hey, babe, did you miss-”

Haruka froze.

She fell to the floor dramatically.

She screamed.

They were giggling together, the two of them. She was sat on Michiru’s lap, running her fingers through her hair – that hair that was HARUKA’S to run fingers through. Haruka thought she was going to explode. Or die. Or both.

“Oh, Ruka! You’re home early!”

"How can you be so calm??? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM???" Haruka raged inwardly, unable to speak, the words caught in her throat. How was this happening to her? How could she?

“Seiya, sweetie, this is my wife Haruka. Say hello. I hope you two can get along nicely,” Michiru smiled down at Seiya and Haruka thought she may actually throw up.

“Haruka,” Michiru frowned, “Why are you looking at me like that? Is everything alright?”

“Michiru…why is there…another butch…in my seat….in my seat right there in your lap…that’s where I sit…Michiru…am I not good enough anymore?” Haruka’s lower lip trembled.

“Oh, Haruka. I never thought you’d be jealous of a baby.”

 

–

 

“Kakyuu called and asked us to babysit earlier. Something about Taiki and a poetry recital? Anyway, there was no way Seiya would sit still through it, and we have nothing to do tonight, so naturally, I said yes.”

"ME!!!!" Haruka screamed inwardly, "YOU HAD ME TO DO TONIGHT!!!!!"

“M…michi?” Seiya attempted, staring up at Michiru with wide eyes.

“Aren’t you a clever girl!? Did you hear that Haruka? She said Michi,” Michiru cooed.

“You know,” Haruka sniffed wistfully, “that was my nickname for you. Once upon a time.”

Michiru rolled her eyes. Having been married to Haruka for five years now, she had developed a certain immunity to melodrama, but dealing with two babies at once was eventually going to get tiring.

“H…h…HARUKA!” Seiya clapped her hands and pointed at the currently sulking butch in the corner of the room.

“Yes!! That’s your Aunt Haruka-”

“I AM NOT. IN ANY WAY. RELATED. TO THAT CHILD.”

Seiya grinned mischievously. Odd, Michiru thought. It was almost as though she completely understood every word Haruka was saying, and the reasoning behind her vehement jealousy, but there was no way, surely. Babies of Seiya’s age could never have that level of comprehension. No, she probably just had gas or something.

 

—

 

Seiya grinned to herself. This pretty blue haired lady was great. She leaned into her bosom and gurgled happily, which made the annoying blonde butch in the corner screech. Seiya wasn’t entirely sure why she disliked the tall gangly person. Every time she was around, the girls in the room looked at her, and this made Seiya feel the need to scream until they gave her attention again. (They always did. Seiya was a huge hit with the ladies. She was pretty sure it was the ponytail, but it may also have been her natural charm and swagger. She was eighteen months old, and had more game than the tall scruffy one ever did.) In any case, girls were AMAZING. Especially girls with pretty hair. Seiya loved pretty girls with pretty hair. ESPECIALLY dumpling hair.

 

“ODANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

“Michiru will you shut that little rat tailed fake butch-”

“Haruka. Darling. She’s two. She’s not even two. How can she be a fake butch?”

“Real butches don’t have ponytails. It’s in the handbook. Look it up.”

“ODANGO!!!! ODANGO ODANGO ODANGO!!!!!”

 

Seiya started to cry. It wasn’t fair. All she wanted was her pretty dumpling head.

“Hmmm. Maybe she’s hungry?” Michiru sounded worried, “Ah, Haruka! You mentioned something about cookies?”

Haruka snorted.

“Michiru. Please. Do you really think I’m sharing these? Do you even know me anymore?”

“Haruka Tenoh. My beautiful, innocent, unknowing wife. My love. You can either offer one of your many cookies to this screaming baby on my knee or you will be sleeping on the sofa for the next week.”

“But Michiruuuuuuuu,” Haruka whined, pouting, clutching the cookies in her arms much in the same way Michiru was now cuddling Seiya.

Michiru glared.

Haruka held her ground for all of three seconds, managing to match the intensity of her wife’s gaze before throwing the cookies to the ground and storming out of the room, muttering something about deception under her breath.

Seiya was the victor, yet again, triumphantly punching the air with one hand, whilst using the other to shove cookie into her little face.

She didn’t even like cookies all that much. She didn’t want food – she wanted a cuddle from her Odango.

But the annoying scruffy one had obviously gotten into trouble, from the way the pretty lady had gone all scary and quiet, and that was more than good enough for baby Seiya.

 

–

 

It had finally gone dark outside and Seiya waddled over to the window so she could look out at the moon.

Seiya loved the moon.

Seiya thought the moon was absolutely amazing. Not quite as amazing as doorbells, but amazing nonetheless.

She had a bit of a crush on the moon, she thought.

“Look. Michi. Moon.” Seiya pointed outside and Michiru lifted her up onto the windowsill so she could see better.

“Michiru. Put that thing down, you don’t know where it’s been.”

“Haruka!!!!”

“Ru-ka,” Seiya copied, not taking her eyes off the sky. She was completely enchanted, the twinkling of the stars and the brightness of the moon reminding her of all the stories Kakyuu told her, about a place far away, a place they would return to someday.

“THAT’S MY NICKNAME, SHE CAN’T CALL ME THAT, I DIDN’T GIVE HER PERMISSION, MICHIRU, TELL HER!”

Seiya grinned, turning from the window, all romantic thoughts of home gone in the presence of such exciting anger.

“Ruka!”

 

–

 

Michiru glanced over at Haruka, who was currently hiding away in a copy of Autocar magazine, grumbling occasionally and shooting her hurtful looks. Seiya, meanwhile, was chanting of her incurable boredom, as she had been for the past fifteen minutes.

“Michi, michi, michi, michi, bored, bored, bored, bored,” she repeated, smacking her favourite moon pillow on the couch in time with her words.

Michiru sighed. If only Seiya had somebody her own age to play with.

Then, it hit her.

 

“Michiru, where are you going?” Haruka sounded panicked.

“I’m just heading upstairs for a moment. Look after her for me, just for a second, yes?”

“MICHIRU I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHE’LL DO TO ME-”

But it was too late. Michiru had already shut the sitting room door.

Haruka was alone.

Haruka was alone with Seiya.

The tension in the room rose to an unbearably high level as Seiya stood up slowly, balancing on her tiny legs. Haruka swallowed.

She was defenceless. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, nobody around to save her. She had been abandoned by her only love, the person who had sworn to protect her their entire lives - she had left her in the grasp of the monster.

Seiya waddled over, that same grin plastered across her face, like she knew the indescribable pain she was causing Haruka.

Even worse, like she enjoyed it.

–

Seiya had finally gotten the annoying blonde one into her trap.

“UP,” she screamed, jumping up and down and pulling at Haruka’s mustard pants. They were truly a horrible colour. They reminded Seiya of pee.

She crinkled her nose. Why would anybody dress like that? Seiya certainly didn’t know. This must be why the blonde had no game with the ladies, except for the pretty blue haired lady who did, admittedly, seem exceptionally fond of her wife. Seiya couldn’t really understand why. She would have to ask Taiki when she got home – Taiki was clever and taught Seiya things all the time. For now, however, Seiya had an important mission.

“UP!!! UP!!!” she shouted again. The annoying butch looked flustered.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP.”

“FINE. FINE. FINE OK YOU WIN OK.”

Seiya felt herself being lifted into the air. It was great, being this high up. Maybe this one would have some use after all. She stared at her, wondering why the annoying one’s boobs were so tiny.

“Boob,” she poked one and giggled. Boobs were so great. Seiya was a big fan of boobs. Boobs, doorbells and the moon. Seiya was a simple baby to please, really.

“I guess…maybe you’re not that bad,” the annoying butch frowned.

Seiya beamed.

She leaned forward.

She threw up all over Haruka.

And the entire neighbourhood heard Haruka’s scream.

 

–

 

Seiya wasn’t really sure why the annoying butch was crying, but the pretty blue lady explained it was something to do with the “really special suit”. Then she’d winked and patted Seiya on the back.

All in all, it was a job well done, Seiya thought.

“SAY SORRY RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE BRAT.”

“No,” Seiya replied simply, pointing to the suit, “Made it better.”

Michiru could only attempt to stifle her laughter.

 

–

 

“I’m so so sorry, my love…” Haruka sniffled, cradling the ruined remains of her suit in her arms. They had been through so much together, her and Mustard Suit #5. She could still remember the day she’d bought her, from the thrift store around the corner from her work. She could remember the day she’d christened her as #5, introduced her to the other suits in her extensive wardrobe, hung her up for the first time and gazed at her. She’d spent hours with that suit. She would never, ever forget her.

“You know suits can be cleaned, right dear?” Michiru kneeled next to the grieving butch, frowning.

“SHE’LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN. SHE’S TAINTED, MICHIRU. TAINTED.”

“There, there,” Michiru murmured, sighing and taking Haruka in her arms. Michiru, after all, knew well enough that the definitive way to cheer Haruka up, whatever the situation, was plentiful cuddles and sure enough, she’d stopped weeping within five minutes and was anxiously looking around the room for Seiya again.

“Where is she? What if she’s hiding in wait for me, Michi? Like a really tiny puke assassin?”

“She’s sat by the window with her pillow. Maybe I should split you two up for the rest of the evening, this doesn’t seem to have worked as well as I wanted it to,” Michiru sighed, her eyes downcast, evidently disappointed. Haruka felt a pang of guilt.

“Well…maybe we could try again. I mean, if she apologises for Suit #5. And agrees not to touch me again,” Haruka tried, forcing a brave smile on her face.

“Good!” Michiru responded brightly, all sadness gone in a flash, and Haruka couldn’t help but feel that she’d been duped, “because I have an idea!”

 

–

 

“Ruka, do you remember how you brought all your old toys with you when we moved in here?” Michiru enquired, leaning behind her to pull out a bag she had brought down with her from the attic. Haruka and Seiya were reluctantly sat together in front of her, legs crossed, hands on chins, joint sulking.

“Yeah,” Haruka said, “but those cars will be worth something one day! They’re vintage and stuff.”

“Well,” Michiru continued, apparently ignoring Haruka’s last comment, “I thought maybe you could show your toy car sets to Seiya, teach her how to play nicely with them.”

“But-”

“Haruka, may I make it clear that this is not a request, but a command? That’s my girl,” she smiled, kissing Haruka’s cheek and leaning over to ruffle Seiya’s hair.

Seiya clapped her hands together excitedly, reaching for the bag and climbing into it. Haruka looked affronted.

“Hey! Be careful with those!”

“Car car car car car car car car car car!!! Ruuuu-ka! Car!” Seiya grinned, shoving the tiny plastic car in Haruka’s face.

“Actually, that’s a 1970 dodge challenger. But, yeah, I guess you’re getting the basics,” Haruka eyed Seiya wearily, before remembering Michiru’s orders. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad to reach out to the kid. After all, she had apologised.

“You know something, Seiya,” Haruka leaned into the bag, pulling out some of her favourite models and holding them out to the toddler, “Girls love it when you know a lot about cars.”

“Girls,” Seiya repeated curiously, turning the toy around in her hand, “Cars….”

“Yeah, you see, this here is a ‘72 Mustang, it’s pretty cool see, lemme get the road playmat out so I can show you how cool it looks…”

 

–

 

Ten minutes later, Michiru peered her head around the door (she realised, after a short amount of time, that checking they were both still alive and well was probably a necessity considering what had previously occurred) and gasped at what she saw.

Haruka and Seiya were sat together on the playmat, Seiya on Haruka’s lap, a car in each of her chubby fists, and Haruka was speaking in soft tones, moving another car around the track, laughing as Seiya responded.

Michiru could hardly believe it. Silently, she moved inside the room to watch.

 

“I spent a lot of my free time as a kid playing with these, you know,” Haruka mused as Seiya stared up at her, “They mean a lot to me, these little cars. I didn’t get much of a childhood, you see, because I had to work pretty early and find food and stuff.”

“Food. Cookies…” Seiya stuck her fingers in her mouth emphatically.

“Yeah,” Haruka laughed, “like cookies. You’re not so bad, you know that?”

“Ruka!” Seiya giggled and the pair sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, running the cars backwards and forwards on the playmat.

 

–

 

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the idyllic scene, leading to Seiya’s repeated chanting of “Doorbell! Doorbell! Doorbell!” until she was plucked from Haruka’s lap and handed back over to Kakyuu.

“Apologies. She is rather keen on doorbells,” Kakyuu laughed.

“No matter! Seiya’s been a very good little girl today, hasn’t she, Haruka?” Michiru cooed, tickling under Seiya’s chin.

“Hm. I suppose so,” Haruka grunted, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Okay, have you got everything, S? Oh, wait, what’s this? This isn’t yours…” Kakyuu held up a heavily chewed toy car.

Michiru was acutely aware of Haruka’s increasingly heavy breathing as she stared at the toy, Seiya’s laughter only serving to worsen her agitation.

“Hey, you know what, she can keep it. Sorry, we have to be going now, you know, things to do and all that! Bring her back anytime!” Michiru shut the door rapidly before Haruka exploded into a fit of rage.

Some things, Michiru supposed, would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea why baby!Seiya is so much fun, but god, she really is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
